A Single Rose
by Irishgryffindor
Summary: Ginny is reflecting on memories that happened before, during, and after the Great Wizard War. Oneshot,GWHP


**A Single Rose**

Disclaimer: This was a challenge between my friends and I to write a one- shot about Ginny realling events and stuff from before, during, and after the "Great Wizard War". Dont own anything unfortunatley, plz R&r. A/N this is like the billionth time i do this. I am just going to tell you whether it's a memory or reality.

ps. just to clue you in, the setting is a pond with rocks all around next to a willow tree.

* * *

(Reality) Ginny stared at her reflection in the waters. She was no longer the innocent, carefree child of her youth, but a bitter young woman, aged by war. A girl with the eyes of a grown woman; a blend of fifty and fifteen; one of those creatures, immediately weak and repellent... A trace of beauty still lingered in the eighteen-year-old face, like pale sunlight fading beneath the massed clouds of a winter's dawn. 

Ginny hated war, all it ever did was destroy and bring pain. She had heard stories of Muggle wars, but none could compare to a wizard one. Death by magic is far worse than any weapon could possibly bestow.

* * *

(Memory) Ginny comforted her grieving mother as Fred got up to speak about the great life that George had led, and how he would be sorely missed. The bagpipe drones sounded as his casket was carried out, quickly followed by the distressed crowd. Her family was slowly splitting apart at the seams. George was dead and Percy had fled to America when it all began. Fred announced he was joining the "army of tomorrow" to avenge his brother's death, so may it not be in vain.

* * *

( Memory) Another memory beached upon the shore of her misery. She was at Grimwauld Place. Albus Dumbledore stood on a table in the living room, addressing a crowd. 

"The order has been revived!" Dumbledore paused, accepting the applause and cheers. His cheery disposition was soon replaced with a look of fallen hope. "I'm quite dismayed that it is my duty to inform you of this grave news. The enemy has successfully joined forces, declaring war on all those who oppose Him." The crowd hesitated, digesting what they just heard. Dumbledore spoke once more. "We'll be recruiting for the army in the upstairs drawing room." He left the room and the crowd buzzed with anxious anticipation.

George crossed the room, making for the stairs. Arthur Weasley grabbed his arm. "Do you intend to enlist without my permission?" he asked in disbelief.

"I have told you time and time again, it is what's right! I will fight the good fight!" George cried, not caring who listened.

"If this war goes through we'll pay for it with many, innocent lives. You know that You-Know-Who is not afraid to take a life, much less a Muggle's!" Arthur shouted back.

"I also know, Father, that if I don't fight, I will spend the rest of my life wallowing in self-loathing for not standing up for my beliefs!"

With this Mr. Weasley let his son go and watched him walk nobly up the steps. He turned and saw Ginny, who had been looking on, wide-eyed in the corner. "You shouldn't have seen that Ginny," his voice cracked.

"Dad, I'm sixteen! I've heard you and George have rows about this all the time!" she exclaimed.

Arthur wiped his watery eyes. " Go upstairs Ginny," he said firmly.

" But Dad!" Ginny whined.

"I said _go upstairs_."

* * *

(Reality) Ginny could never forget the day her life changed. Absent mindedly, she peered into the glassy surface of the pond she was sitting by. A false view of her deseased brother appeared. She splashed her hand in it, looking away. The surface was clear yet again.

* * *

(Memory) Ginny woke to the sound of slamming drawers that echeoed through the thin wall separating all of the rooms on that floor. Rubbing her eyes, she pushed open the door to Percy's old room. Her hardheaded brother was packing his suitcase.

"Percy, where are you going? You only got here a month ago!" she asked, catching his attention.

"I'm leaving, Ginny. America is my destination and new home until all this nonsensical talk of war has diminished," his hoarse voice croaked. He slammed the lid shut and coasted down the stairs, ignoring his protesting sister as he hurried down the stairs. "Don't bother trying to talk me out of this." He looked around for signs of any other family members that might try and prevent his cowardly move. "Mum's out. Tell her not to worry; I can take care of myself." Ginny watched as her brother walked down the dirt path from their home.

* * *

(Memory) Sunlight streamed through her window as Ginny rolled over ignoring morning's wake-up call. A sweet, flowery fragrance filled her nostrils. A single rose graced her pillow, a card attached. It read: 

_Happy 10th month Anniversary Gin!_

_-Love,_

_Harry_

She rushed down the steps and found Harry cooking breakfast. "Awake at last, Love," he said pulling her into a soft kiss. "Eat." he shoved a plateful of eggs in front of her. "You look like a bag of bones."

Ginny blushed. "And here I was, thinking I was plumping up," she laughed.

"Gin," he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I need to talk to you about something. I—I've decided to join Ron, you know in the army. Dumbledore needs me. I'm sorry it had to be so sudden, and that I'd have to break it to you today of all days." Ginny set her fork down slowly and pushed the plate away from her. "Oh bother, now I've gone and spoiled your breakfast."

"I'm not really hungry anymore," she said looking down. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it to find her eyes full of tears. Harry wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his shoulder. "You—you can't go!" she choked between gasps. "I need you too!" He stroked her hair and rocked back and forth slowly, trying to comfort her.

"It'll be all right, I promise," he assured her.

"No it won't be! I'm coming with you and you can't stop me!" Ginny declared.

"Stop being foolish, Ginny," he said firmly.

" I am going to pack my things." She ran to the stairs, but Harry blocked her way. "Let me by!" Ginny screamed, attempting to get around him, stopping only when he grabbed her. "Let me go! You don't control me! Let go!" She beat her fists against his chest. Harry held fast and soon her tears overcame her will to fight. Clinging to his collar, she sobbed. She weeped so much she was suprised she didn't just shrivel up and blow away. She took deep breaths in attempt to calm down.

He reached for a mug on the table. "Here, drink this. It will make you feel better." She downed the perfumed liquid. Suddenly, the room and Harry became a colorful blur; his voice grew ever faint and distant.He had slipped a potion in her drink. "I love you," he murmured over and over as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

( Reality) Ginny recalled that day with pain. She had been barely aware of her surroundings when he departed. They told her they'd never seen Harry looking so distressed. For the following year she never knew where he was. Letters from Harry were vague and indifferent. Then school came and the letters decreased to once a month. Little had she known of the bittersweet December that would befall her.

* * *

(Memory) Ginny rushed up the snowy steps of the Burrow. Christmas break was her escape she'd been waiting for. When the door opened she dropped her bags in shock 

"Ron!" she shrieked as her brother scooped her up in a hug. "No one told me you were coming!" Her flushed cheeks and hair glowed in the firelight as he ushered her inside.

"It was a bit of surprise for me as well," he said bringing in the last of her things. Ron limped over to the fire.

"What happened?" Ginny asked with concern.

"Oh that. It's why I'm home. I was delivering important letters to Dumbledore with a small band of men. Death Eaters and a Giant Patrol ambushed our camp together. There wasn't enough of us to take on both groups unprepared, so we ran for our lives. The letters weighed me down a bit, and a giant caught my leg. I woke up two weeks later in a hospital with a broken leg and muscle damage beyond repair." Ron finished, rubbing his leg. Ginny was speechless, gaping open-mouthed at her brother. Uncomfortable, Ron changed the subject. "So how's your last year of school going?"

"Quite lonely, and all anyone ever talks about is 'the war this' and 'the war that'. And the teachers stay in constant state of madness, driving everyone crazy. It's positively hopeless!" Ginny sighed.

Ron put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry kid. It'll get better." He limped into the kitchen, leaving her alone next to the fireplace.

* * *

It was that December that the Weasley's learned of George's death. It was difficult to bear, so Ginny buried her self in a mound of schoolwork to take her mind off his death.

* * *

(Memory) The entire school stood in the Great Hall waiting for McGonagall to deliver her Post- N.E.W.T. Speech 

Her hat bobbled up and down as she stepped on the speaking platform. "Students: Many of the teachers' skills have been called into help fight the war. Due to this urgent demand we must end our year early for the safety of the students. Your parents have been notified, and you'll leave by train tomorrow. You will find that most of your things have been packed. Goodnight." She paused. "And good luck." Stunned, the students of Hogwarts went to bed. For many, it would be their last night there.

* * *

_(Memory)_

_Dear Harry,_

_I just arrived home from my last night at Hogwarts. Most of the teachers were summoned to fight, and so for our safety we were released a month early. I was thinking with this new arrival of help, that maybe Dumbledore could spare you for a week or so. I haven't seen you in a year and I miss you terribly._

_With Love,_

_Ginny_

The response came two days later.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I have the most wonderful news! You were right. Albus said I could have an entire month's leave in two weeks. An entire month! Sorry this is really short, but I must dash. Tell everyone I said Hi. See you in fourteen days!_

_Yours truly,_

_Harry_

"Mum, Mum!" Ginny screamed, running outside to her mother. "Harry's coming Mum! Two weeks!" Molly dropped the vegetables she was holding and enclosed her daughter in an airtight hug.

"Ginny dear, it's wonderful," Mrs.Weasley said watching her daughter skip around the house with joy.

* * *

(Memory) Ginny counted the minutes left when there was only one week until Harry's return. She sat at the dining room table, playing with her hands. _Where's the paper?_ she thought with boredom. " Mum!" Ginny shouted. "Where's the _Daily Prophet_?" 

"We didn't get it today," Molly said uncomfortably.

"What do you mean we didn't get it. We always have it—everyday for the last eighteen years." Her mother fidgeted as if she were hiding something. Ginny caught sight of the edge of a gray paper leaking out of Mrs. Weasley's apron pocket. "What's that?" she questioned.

"Nothing," Molly pushed it deeper in the pocket, but she wasn't quick enough. Ginny snatched it, reading the bold headline.

"**The Great Harry Potter is dead**" 

_The legendary life of Harry Potter was ended yesterday evening at Ft. St. James in a most unfortunate but final showdown between he and the Dark Lord._

Ginny's breathing quickened as she fainted to the floor.

* * *

( Memory) Three days later another shocking headline was published. 

"**Good News! He's Dead!**

_The Dark Lord was reported dead this morning. His close supporters surrendered saying that his defeat of Harry Potter weakened him drastically because of a rumored connection between the two. It was said he didn't make it through the night. This will be the only article for today, due to the fact that it has been declared an international holiday._

_-Wanda Star,_

_Chief Editor _

* * *

(Memory) Albus Dumbledore knocked on the door of the Burrow. He entered and headed straight for a puffy-eyed Ginny. 

"Miss Weasley, this package was found in Harry's belongings, addressed to you." He handed her a crinkled envelope. Ginny opened it with trembling fingers.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_If you are reading this I am no longer here with you. It was my last wish to convey this to you. You were the love of my life; the greatest love any man could have. I wished you to know that in my heart I wanted to make you mine forever—until death do us part, which it has. My love will live forever, for it was true._

_Love always,_

_Harry_

Enclosed was a ring. It was a simple band of silver with a single diamond in the shape of a rose.

* * *

(Reality) Ginny stood up from the mossy stone she'd been sitting on, and walked over to a willow tree next to the pond. Her nimble fingers traced the outline of Harry's name as she knelt by his grave. Ginny lingered a bit longer staring at the hard, gray stone that marked where he laid. As she left, she looked back only once at the faded petals of a single rose.

* * *


End file.
